In the prior art, it is known to provide feedback to users on inputs, that may be entered by a user via a man-machine interface (HMI, Human Machine Interface). For example, feedback may be provided to a user pressing a button by briefly changing the display of the button and/or by a click sound that is output via an acoustic transducer. However gestures involving no contact (e.g., gestures taking place freely in space, with no contact to an input device, 3D gestures), little to no general signal forms for signaling successful inputs have emerged.
DE 10 2011 053 449 A1 describes a gesture-based man-machine interface for vehicles in which gestures, directed at a display element, of users are recognized. Here it is proposed to present a visual symbol or a pointer on the display to provide the user with a visual cue as to the position of the current input focus in an input. In addition, proposals are made on how to emphasize buttons designated by means of gesture input with respect to other screen contents.
DE 10 2012 000 201 A1 discloses methods and devices for zooming functions displayed on a display unit of a vehicle using gestures carried out in three-dimensional space. To train the user in terms of gesture operation of the device, it is proposed to display a window on a display, which indicates sensing a first predetermined gesture. The window also shows operating directions for further inputs.
In the case of vehicle-based gesture feedback, it is important to have feedback with low levels of distraction, while providing the requisite feedback to ensure traffic safety, particularly for HMIs. Also, information displayed on a display apparatus may be relevant to driving safety and should be hidden by the acknowledgment of a user input as little as possible. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to satisfy these, and related features in the art.